You have Broken me
by Seddielovergrl
Summary: When Spencer breaks up with Sam because he feels that she doesn't love him, after Carly going all backstabber who does Sam go to? Will Sam realize her true feelings? SEDDIE with mentions of ex-Spam. This is full of a confused Sam, and pure Seddieness!


A\n: A short Seddie one shot full of fluff. Review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

YOU HAVE BROKEN ME-

Sam-

You have broken me Freddie, I have never cried for anyone, but you. Let alone cry on someone's shoulder. The tears that fell from my eyes when I tried to work at Chilly my bowl weren't real tears. They were tears of stress. See, I am the "suck it up" kind of girl. But when what happened last week happened I wanted to curl up and die. When Spencer broke up with me, after years of calling me his muse, and treating me like a princess, I knocked him out cold, and ran across the hall to your house. His words ringing in my ears… _I don't love you, and you don't love me. It is evident on your face all the time. I know who your Mr. Right is, but you need to figure it out. I mean you still wear his shirt to sleep in, and you won't wear any of mine!_

I know your house, but you were the one guy I could count on. My dad is gone, Spencer is gone, and I never met my grandpa. But you are a solid rock that has always been there through Carly leaving me for the new girl Beck, and canceling iCarly. When my mom left me, and my dad got killed in the war I didn't cry, and back then I didn't know you, Freddie. A part of me wishes that I did, because I know you would have been there. I never tell you when something happens you just know. Freddie, you and I have developed a friendship off of not talking but simply being there. When your mom passed on last year, before the Carly thing I held you close as your mother was lowered into the ground. Carly didn't come, and couldn't understand why I went. I at the time didn't either. I just felt that I needed to. Now I understand. You see when you answered the door at four in the morning, your hair ruffled, in nothing but boxers, with that all knowing Freddie way of yours, and pure concern I fell fast. I knew what I was feeling finally meant, as the last puzzle piece fell.

What Spencer said made so much sense, and I want to rewind time to before our gang broke up so I could tell you before all of us changed. You becoming dreary, and quiet- never smiling except the special once and a while smile I have to coax out of you during Spanish. Me becoming a huge mushy person, Carly a bratty backstabber, and Spencer "all-knowing". When things were as sane as possible. So I could tell you that I loved you.

But I can't, now that I know I was born to love you forever- and it is to late. This feeling I have, I will stay hidden inside me. I love you Freddie. When we all die, and go wherever we will go- I will follow you. And tell you when I have no more life to live.

If I am lucky, and you care for me in a way more than friends- I won't have to wait. Maybe we can be together. If dreams come true… Cause I love you Freddie, and as you lean against your door gazing intently at me I known you know too. As you look me in the eyes step forward, and wrap your arms around me I feel like I belong. Tears break loose, and I cry. I let everything I have locked up inside of me free.

Freddie-

I have always loved her- watched from a distance. Comforted her when she needed me to, been her friend when she needed someone to talk to, or her own personal punching bag. That is until last month when iCarly ended for good, and I rarely saw her anymore. Sam hasn't been around in ages… When Carly when all miss bitch-a-lot, and Sam started dating Spencer, my relationship with them went down the tube fast. iCarly along with Carly, and Sam's friendship disappearing is nothing compared to the facts that my friendship with Sam did the same thing. The only times I ever see her is in Spanish class were we sit next to each other, and when she visits Spencer across the hall. When I thrive on her actions, and every word that comes out her mouth making me smile.

Today things were different though… It was as a teachers work shop so we didn't have school, so I stayed up late last night hoping to sleep in. Instead I woke up to an upset Sam pounding at my door at four in the freak'n morning. I thought that it was something dorky I had done, or said, or something Carly had done, or said. When I saw her though in an old shirt of mine that I had been wondering where it had gotten to- its blue color complementing her eyes, and nothing else. Her eyes showing pain. I took her into my arms… Sam burst out crying at my touch. That sound alone almost broke my heart. My bare chest covered in her tears- her wearing my old shirt- her heart beating- the feel of her blood rushing through her veins under her skin. I wanted her kiss her so badly, to make her smile, but I knew it wasn't my place. No it was my place to comfort her that's all, to help figure out what to do next.

I picked her wedding style, and brought her into my apartment closing the door with my foot. Carrying her into the living room, and onto the couch, before she collapsed in the hallway.

" Sam…" I whisper while rubbing her back with my fingertips. " What happened?"

" Spencer broke up with me." She says between sobs. " He says that I am in love with you."

I freeze. Not possible. No way. Not Sam. " Well then," I say struggling to continue, " he is an idiot?" I try to make it a statement but fail- I just had to ask.

'…"

" Sam… right?" I place my hand under her chin bringing eyes to meet my gaze. " Right?"

" No."

And with that I kiss her like I am going to die, and this is the last chance I have with her. I kiss her with all of the anguish of all of these years. I kiss her with want. I kiss her with lust. I kiss her like I have wanted to kiss every single day since our kiss. Sam has broken me down to nothing.

Sam-

When you kissed me I forgot my name, where I was, who I was. I was free. You were mine, Freddie you were mine, I was yours- we have each other. Even though Carly is gone, and Spencer is gone- your mom is gone and all we have is each other, and your geeky friends everything is perfect.

You may have broken me down Freddie but you also happen to be an expert at fixing me up right.


End file.
